


Something Borrowed

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick wakes up in an unfamiliar place, with an unfortunately familiar person.  He had often thought about his wedding day, but had never thought it would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dowry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkstout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/gifts).



Dick awoke on a bed of what felt like silk pillows, soft and luxurious, sure, but definitely not his bed back in Blüdhaven.  He was nude except for some sheer silk tied around his waist that clung to his legs as he moved.  Something tugged on his neck as he sat up, choking him for a moment.  A golden collar was around his neck with a gold chain trailing off into the wall a short distance away.  His hands, too, were bound together by a long chain and gold cuffs; they almost looked like Donna’s, in a way.  Adjusting the chains, he sat up fully, looking around the room with wide eyes.

The room was partitioned off by curtains that hid all but shadows and shapes from sight.  He had a wide space within it, however, his bed of cushions taking up only a small portion of the otherwise sparse area.  He could vaguely make out the shape of a small table just outside the far curtain, possibly something that could be brought inside where he could reach for food.  It felt like a sort of like a palace, certainly not one he’d like to stay in.

A door opened to his right, and he strained his eyes to try and see through the curtain.  Two shapes came toward him and he backed away to the edge of his pillow bed to give himself space to move to fight.  The bigger figure pulled a curtain, revealing a gap Dick hadn’t noticed before; the curtains seemed so solid.  The other man ducked his head and entered, and Dick snarled at him as the curtain dropped back shut behind him.

"Ra’s."

"You are finally awake.  You’re quite a heavy sleeper when you want to be."

Dick glared.  ”What is all this?”

"You know, the Detective is so fond of you and your abilities, I’m surprised you would ask such an obvious question."

"I don’t know what you expect to get, but when he gets here—"

"He won’t."

The calm assurance in his voice made Dick pause.  Ra’s was always a cool customer when the balance was in his favor, but there was something about the way he said it that sent a chill up Dick’s spine.  ”Where am I?”

"Your bridal suite.  Do you not like it?  Would you prefer cooler colors instead?"  Ra’s took a step forward almost absently, as if he was seriously considering changing the decor if Dick said he didn’t like it.  "But warm tones go quite well with your complexion."

Dick sat a little farther back on his haunches, preparing to pounce if the chains would let him.  ”Hold on, there.  I’m not the Bat your kids are interested in, remember?  I’m not going to be Talia’s next husband.”

A thin smile turned up the corner of Ra’s’ lips.  ”Of course not.  You’re mine.”

Dick’s eyes widened and he rocked forward, the confusion pulling him out of his readiness to attack.  ”…No.  Bruce is going to—”

"He knows.  Why do you think you are here?  How do you think we were so easily able to pluck you from your apartment?  You were merely a trade, Richard Grayson.  I gave him my daughter.  He gave me his son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a post on tumblr about what Dick's name would be if he was married to Ra's al Ghul (Dick Head, specifically, although then it was suggested perhaps he would indeed give the Demon head were they married), which I thought I only liked as a joke, I kept thinking about what if Dick was somehow married or promised to Ra’s. And since it wouldn’t go away and I was done writing on the NaNo novel for tonight, I wrote something down so it wouldn’t keep getting at me.


	2. The Blush of the Bride

The water was actually warm, but Dick shivered as he was unceremoniously dunked in the enormous bath.  For a moment, he was free of the firm hands of the servants who had all but carried him here, unrestrained by nothing except the gold collar and chain about his neck.  If he could just break the surface fighting and cut through their line, he might be able to at least hit the doorway before dealing with the leash.  But the instant he broke the surface again, a multitude of hands were upon him, holding him steady and scrubbing him.

Ra’s sat in a low wooden chair, calmly watching his servants go about their business.  ”Scrub firmly, but not enough to tear the skin.  We need to wash the stench of Gotham off of him.”

Dick winced as a servant started scraping his back with a rough bristle brush.  ”If you’re—  _nn_ — right, your daughter’s gonna get the Gotham stench pounded into her.”

"It’s not becoming of you to be crass, Richard," Ra’s said coolly.

"Go to hell."  Ra’s raised his hand slightly and a bucket of ice water was poured over Dick’s head.  He swore and shivered, momentarily forgetting his anger with the older man

"It’s better for the skin.  Yours needs to be radiant for the ceremony."

Dick shuddered violently, barely able to struggle against the hands that grabbed at him.  ”W-what…ceremony?”

"The wedding."  Ra’s sighed, his tone hardening slightly as if he was reprimanding a difficult child.  "Your civilian work has dulled your mind considerably."

Dick began to protest, shoot off some biting remark that would hopefully form itself as it was said, when he was suddenly yanked out of the bath and onto a mat beside it.  Towels and blankets covered him, buffeting him as they dried him.

When they were done drying him, two of the biggest servants held him still while a young man— thin, barely more than Dick’s age, if that— knelt before him, covering his chin and neck with a scented foam.  He shaved Dick quickly, but with a clearly well-trained hand, leaving Dick’s skin soft and smooth.  When he was done, a young woman came and trimmed his hair, brushing away the loose strands before signalling for him to be tipped back, his head submerged in water again for a moment to allow her to set his hair before it dried.

It was all done so fast, so impersonal, so devoid of any sort of feeling from anyone except Ra’s, who sat watching with an almost undetectable gleam in his eyes.  Dick tried not to look at him.

They trimmed and buffed his nails and rubbed perfumed oils all over him until the only thing he could see and smell was what they had done to him.  He felt like a stranger in his own body, almost numb.  They dressed him in full flowing robes, wove garlands through his hair, and replaced his shackles with engraved bracelets.  When he was fully adorned, they presented him to Ra’s, who finally stood and approached him.

"You are exquisite, Richard."

There was a slight tug on his collar, and it wasn’t until he glanced back that he realized he’d been leaning forward aggressively, ready to attack if Ra’s came near enough.  The two large servants held his arms firmly.  ”I thought you weren’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding.”

Ra’s smiled and if he didn’t before, Dick now hated that smile more than anything else.  ”An hour’s difference won’t change anything.”

He reached forward and the hands on Dick’s arms gripped tighter.  Ra’s ran a long finger across Dick’s collar, as if he was studying it to see if it really pleased him.  ”I think I’ll have another made for you, set with sapphires.  Something to match your eyes.”  He tilted Dick’s head up, and Dick swallowed hard.  ”Yes.  You are ready.”

Ra’s turned and headed toward the door.  ”Bring him to the hall in one hour.  I expect him looking no less than this.”  The servants bowed low and he left without a second glance.

Dick was led back to the room he’d awaken in, hidden behind the curtains.  A group of women were waiting there for him and took him from the guards, surrounding him with makeups and more jewelry.  The pull of his collar was a constant reminder of where he was, of how he couldn’t move, and of the betrayal he still didn’t want to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, looks like it's getting continued!


	3. The Wedding March

It felt like it had been hours since the women left, the makeup caking Dick's face feeling heavier and thicker with each passing minute. He had tried to use a sheet to rub it off once they had left, but as soon as he had pulled it away they were right there again to hold him down and reapply. After the third time, his hands had been tied down with silks beside him and he'd settled into meditating. He wouldn't get away if he kept fighting the little battles; he had to save his energy.

After what felt like several ages more, he heard the door open and watched the silhouettes of three guards enter. Two went to his wrists, holding his arms firmly as the third unhooked his leash from its hidden panel in the wall. They pulled him up sharply and led him out of the room. Walking down the aisle had never felt more like a funeral procession.

Dick winced at the chill as his bare feet touched the marble floor of the hall. The marble surprised him-- it seemed so impractical and ostentatious for Ra's-- but then again, Dick had never been this deep inside of any of Ra's' homes. Hell, he didn't even know where this one might be. Once they reached a long straight hallway, the guards at his sides let go of his arms, leaving the guard with his leash as the only tether. That was good. Dick could work with that. His eyes scanned the walls searching for any sign of hidden windows or doorways where more of Ra's' assassins or guards could appear from, but there seemed to be nothing else, just Dick and his three guards.

Perfect.

Dick took two steps forward and hopped back, twisting around to grab the chain attached to his collar. The guard had it wrapped tightly around his hand. With a sharp tug, the chain snapped his fingers open. As the guard went reeling back, the other two approached, heavy fists swinging to bring Dick down quickly. Dick dropped and rolled between them, coming up in a spinning kick that collided hard with his left guard's lower back. Dick punched the other guard in the kidney and brought down his fists as the guard doubled over in pain, knocking him unconscious. Dispatching of the second guard with a heel to the temple, Dick flipped around behind the guard who had held his leash and wrapped the chain around the man's throat.

"The exit. Where is it?"

The guard struggled, thick, mangled fingers reaching up to try and pry the chain away. Dick kneed him in the back with much more ferocity than was probably needed, but it felt good.

"Where--"

"He doesn't speak, Richard." Dick froze, but kept his hold on the guard even as he glared at Ra's down the corridor. Dick hadn't even heard him walk in. "He can't. I would suggest you let him go before you break your mentor's prized rule."

Dick unwrapped the chain from around the guard's throat and stepped away as he fell. Dick's grip on his leash tightened in fear. "Let me out, Ra's."

Ra's seemingly ignored his demand and instead looked Dick over as one might look over a commissioned painting. "You've smeared your makeup, Richard. And ruined your silks." He shook his head, tutting softly. "I had hoped to make the ceremony a pleasant experience for you, but I see that you are unwilling to work with me. Very well." He turned around and left through the door he had appeared from.

Against his better judgement, Dick followed him.

He hadn't taken two steps inside when a long staff caught him hard across the stomach and a cloud of gas was sprayed in his face. Although he knew he shouldn't breathe it in, his body inhaled instinctively, trying to recover from the blow. He panted and shook his head, desperately trying to get away from the spray, but it was too late. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, lifting him up roughly. The chain leash slapped against his legs as he was carried into a large, dark room.

His vision was getting fuzzy and his mouth felt dry as Dick was forced down onto a cushion. Someone in front of him he couldn't quite see was saying things he couldn't quite hear, yet it only slightly worried him as he rocked in his seat. Big hands grabbed his shoulders and held him still, but it didn't stop the room from swaying back and forth. A man beside him-- Ra's, yes, it was, he could see that-- took his hand, holding it up as the person in front of them tied some sort of soft rope around their wrists. He knew the style, but it all seemed so much harder trying to untie it like this. Someone moaned, and it was probably him, but he just couldn't feel anything. Ra's took a drink from a large chalice, then held it up to Dick's lips. Dick moved back as much as he could, trying to get a clear look at the liquid inside; it was like looking through a black veil. One of the hands on his shoulders moved up to his jaw, squeezing it until he opened his mouth to allow the drink to be poured in. It tasted sweet and bitter and nothing, and it almost hurt as he swallowed it. The man in front of them started speaking again, and Dick almost could have made out some of the words if they were in a language he spoke, but his tongue was too swollen. It was too hot in all this silk.

A wedding. It finally struck him that this was a wedding. His own wedding. He couldn't even stay awake through his own wedding.

As his hazy vision faded into solid black, Dick remembered that he had planned to ask Bruce to give him away at his next wedding. It felt appropriate, given their long history.

Dick smiled hysterically when he realized Bruce clearly already had.


	4. The Bridal Chamber

One of the sure ways Dick could tell if he had been drugged or not was if he could remember dreaming. If he remembered having a dream and it wasn’t horrific, he was most likely not drugged. If he couldn’t remember anything upon waking up, he probably had been. As he started awake among soft cushions, silken sheets, and gentle scents, he knew which it had been.

“You are awake, finally,” a voice said from his right. “I was beginning to worry your tolerance had weakened.”

Dick smacked his lips together, trying to rid himself of the terrible taste in his mouth. Or at least wet it enough to reply. “Go to Hell.”

“Well that’s not very nice to say to your husband.”

Dick lolled his head to the side, staring wide-eyed at Ra’s. “Husb...”

“You’ll remember soon,” Ra’s said, sitting in a small chair next to the bed of cushions. “If you’re not remembering already.”

Dick blinked, looking down at the ground next to him. Makeup and perfumes, being primped and primed, dragged off down a corridor, kneeling before a.... “Bruce... wouldn’t have traded me.”

Ra’s chuckled. “Ever the believer in the family rescue. You still think he’ll come to fetch you?” He stripped off his shirt, tossing it away as he knelt down above Dick. “He won’t. No one will.”

“Liar.” Dick pulled his arms back, trying to push himself onto his elbows. It was unsettling to be on his back in front of Ra’s. “You’re lying!”

“Quiet.” Ra’s laid his hand flat against Dick’s chest and pushed him back down with ease. “You are still weak from it. I suppose the Detective didn’t bother to inoculate you from this one.”

Dick glared up at him. “Stop it. You’re just trying to put ideas into my head, warp my thoughts. Bruce wouldn’t _trade_ me.”

“Then why are you here and why has no one come for you?”

Dick brought his hands up to rub at his face, hoping that the touch of something _real_ would snap him out of his haze. “They would be on their way now. By now, he would know that I was taken and have figured out it was you and would be on the way to get me. You can’t make me believe–”

Ra’s grabbed Dick’s wrists and forced his arms apart, pinning them down as he balanced over him. “No one will be coming for you. This is your place, Richard. This is where you belong.”

A cold terror crept into Dick as he realized Ra’s was straddling him and his words took on another horrible meaning. In a movie, this is where they’d fade to black, Dick thought. Nothing would happen, but plenty would be implied. It felt like his blood had frozen when the moment didn’t stop, didn’t end, when Ra’s claimed his mouth in a harsh kiss.

Then, suddenly, it was over.

Ra’s pulled away and stood up, leaving Dick sprawled out and panting beneath him. He didn’t say a word, merely watched Dick with an inscrutable expression. He nodded once and stepped over Dick, heading toward the door.

“You are afraid,” he said, his back to Dick. “That was a terror I’ve never seen on your face before.”

“Gee, I wonder why,” Dick said, his voice barely above a raspy whisper.

Ra’s looked back at him over his shoulder. “I will never force you, Richard.” Without waiting for a reply, Ra’s left, shutting the door with a smart click. The muffled sound of locks being shut came from behind the door, and then footsteps fading into the corridor.

And then, nothing.

Dick rolled onto his side, curling himself into as tight a ball as he could. He needed his brain clear. He needed to think. He needed to know someone would be coming for him.


	5. Honeymoon's Over

Everything felt wrong.

Now that Dick had had time to catch his breath and calm down, that niggling feeling came back to him that everything about this place was wrong. The silks were too artfully draped, the cushions too perfectly placed, even the chains in the walls were too dramatic. It was like he was trapped on a film set.

Nothing had happened for some time after Ra's left. No one had come to see him for food or to guard him. There had been no sounds from outside his room. It was as though everything had ceased when Ra's left.

Dick gave a tug on his chains. Nothing pulled them back. He pulled on them as far as they would come out of the wall, bracing himself for the tug back. Nothing. He maneuvered himself towards the back wall, and, with one foot braced against the wall, pulled with all his strength. The chain pulled right out of the wall.

Now he knew. This was all fake. Ra's was toying with him, putting up this Thief of Baghdad showing to keep him disoriented. This wasn't Ra's' style.

"What the hell are you up to?" Dick muttered.

Freeing himself from the collar, Dick wandered around his room, looking for any clues as to where he really was. The room gave nothing away. Finally, Dick turned to the camera he knew was watching him and stared at it straight on.

"OK, Ra's. This has been fun and all, but I'm tired of this. If you think this can keep me here, you're wrong."

A moment later, the door slid open.

Dick made his way carefully into the empty hall. His silks rustled around him with each step. They wouldn't provide much protection, and certainly no warmth, but they would allow him to move when he needed to. At least they were lighter than a cape.

Again, there were no guards waiting for him, just the empty corridor from the night before -- was it only the night before? He'd lost track of time here.

"Ra's!"

His voice echoed down the hall. Dick pursed his lips and continued on. He wanted his suit back, missing the assuring tightness of it, and the comfort that came from having a few hidden weapons at his disposal. He felt naked, like he was walking into a bigger trap than the one he'd just left.

How did he even get here? Ra's said Bruce had traded him for Talia. That had to be a crock of shit. Bruce would never do that. And yet, why couldn't he remember what _had_ happened to him? Had he been on patrol and been overtaken? It wouldn't be the first time, yet he had no memory of fighting anyone. Had he been home, asleep, and stolen in the night? But that didn't seem right either. None of the scenarios he thought of felt right to him. So why did Ra's' story bother him so much? Because it was true and he didn't want to remember it? He'd blocked out bad memories before, but nothing like this.

There was a light shining beneath a door to his right. It could be a trap, but right now it was also Dick's only clue. Preparing himself for a fight, he stood back and slid the door open. No one came out charging at him, so Dick peeked inside. Sitting alone in front of a wall of screens was Ra's.

Dick walked in, still tense for a fight if he needed to. Ra's didn't even turn around. Dick studied the screens. One of them showed his room, full of color and light, but the others showed more practical rooms, some occupied and some not. It looked like an entire compound without sunlight.

"Where am I?" Dick asked.

"The beginning of Utopia," Ra's said. "My underground haven."

Dick looked around the console absently, his thoughts racing. "You're planning an attack," he said. "You're planning something to wipe out everyone on Earth except those you deem worthy. That's what this is for, isn't it?"

"I have always admired your gift of intuition, Richard."

"What about Talia?" Dick asked. "What about Damian? Are you letting them die out there?"

"They've made their choices," Ra's said, coolly.

"You can't make a choice about something you didn't know," Dick snapped. He needed to get out of here, to get a message to Bruce somehow. Whatever Ra's was planning, they had to know about it. "And then you're going to, what, repopulate the Earth with a few hundred people? I've got bad news for you, Ra's."

Ra's finally turned to face Dick. "You think this is the only compound I have? You underestimate me. I've been working on this for years."

Years. How long has it been since they last battled Ra's? Could he really have been laying so low they didn't know this was happening? Yes, knowing Ra's, he very well could have.

"So why me?" Dick asked. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly built for repopulation."

"Aren't you?" Ra's raised an eyebrow. "Aside from your unwavering moral compass, you are a perfect specimen. There's a lot of work you can do for us."

This was actually insane, Dick thought. All of this. He was going to be trapped underground and put out to stud like a damn breeding horse. No way. He'd rather die than follow whatever plan Ra's had. He wouldn't be anyone's--

His thoughts ground to a halt. That's why he was here. Not for some grand repopulating scheme, but simply--

"You need a bargaining chip," Dick said, his eyes wide with understanding. "That's why I'm here. You need something to hold over Bruce so he'll stay out of your way while you, what? Take back your family? Take over Gotham. The whole thing is sitting over a Lazarus Pit, but you can't get to it. We sealed it off. The only way there is to get a guide."

Ra's' expression darkened.

"And you think I'd be the perfect trade for access. If I won't take you there, Bruce will have to. There was no trade for anything. You just needed someone who can find the pit."

Ra's stood, towering over Dick. Dick looked up at him and grinned. "Looks like I broke through your little plan, _husband_."

Ra's grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall. In his rush of thoughts, Dick had let himself relax. That was a mistake. Dick gasped, trying to catch his breath. Ra's picked him up and whispered in his ear:

"You're not so clever, Richard. Remember that I let you see this place. I will always be a step ahead of you."

He dropped Dick, letting him sink down on his knees. Dick looked up at him, his eyes narrowed. "I know enough to know I can stop you."

Ra's stood back. "No one will. Not you, not your Batman. No one."

He walked out of the room leaving Dick alone. Dick glanced up at the console to see where Ra's had gone, but he had vanished without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I'm still alive.


End file.
